Requiescat In Pace, versión en español
by Blue John
Summary: La tumba de Severus Snape se convierte, junto a la de Albus Dumbledore y un mausoleo en memoria de las víctimas, en el lugar escogido por Harry, Ginny y sus tres hijos para rememorar el decimotercer aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts.


Título: Requiescat In Pace

Título: Requiescat In Pace

Autor: Jon Cadierno

El mes de mayo llegaba a su fin y el viento templado traía consigo el dulce aroma de distintas flores. Los terrenos de Hogwarts brillaban bajo un sol placentero que atrás dejaba los días fríos, húmedos y ventosos del invierno. Las aguas del lago yacían inmóviles, reflejando así el intenso azul celeste. Tratándose de las diez de la mañana, nadie excepto Rubeus Hagrid paseaba por los enormes jardines del colegio, por lo que un silencio embriagador hacía única a aquella mañana.

No todo es cierto, en cambio. Hagrid no era el único que caminaba por los terrenos. Cinco personas que habían accedido al lugar por el camino que unía al colegio con el poblado de Hogsmeade paseaban tranquilamente, gozando del reconfortante sol matutino. Una de ellas era una mujer de largo y brillante pelo rojizo, alta y esbelta, con piel blanquecina y preciosos ojos color canela. Llevaba en brazos a una niña de unos dos años, también pelirroja, que miraba interesada el enorme castillo que se alzaba a su izquierda. Señalaba cada dos por tres a su alrededor mientras balbuceaba palabras sueltas que hacían reír a la mujer, así como al hombre que caminaba tras ellos. Aproximadamente de la misma estatura que ella, era delgado y tenía el pelo azabache completamente revuelto. Pese a que ya no llevaba gafas redondas, poseía una característica que le diferenciaba del resto: una cicatriz en forma de rayo que le surcaba parte de la frente, pero que llevaba trece años sin molestarle. De su mano iba un niño de cuatro años que también prestaba mucha atención al lugar que los rodeaba, tan fantástico y prometedor. El quinto miembro era otro niño de unos siete años que ya se había animado a explorar por su cuenta y se acercaba a la orilla del lago. No cesaba de hacer preguntas a su padre, ansioso por querer saberlo todo sobre aquel paraje.

No obstante, el hombre no le contestó. Su atención estaba centrada en la colosal estructura del castillo erigido sobre una roca a orillas del lago. ¿Cómo olvidar su encanto, sus escondrijos, sus pasadizos, sus habitaciones, el Gran Comedor o la Sala Común de su casa? ¿Cómo olvidar las incontables aventuras vividas junto a unos amigos que seguían estando a su lado, gracias a algunas de las cuales habían conseguido ayudar a la causa del bien? Pero, por encima de todo, a Harry Potter le resultaba imposible olvidar un episodio que marcó un antes y un después en el curso de la historia del mundo mágico. Se cumplían trece años de la sangrienta y decisiva batalla de Hogwarts, un definitivo enfrentamiento entre mortífagos y defensores del bien que culminó con la muerte de Lord Voldemort. Aquella jornada, sin embargo, también sería tristemente recordada por siempre por el fallecimiento de decenas de compañeros y amigos, que perecieron en el intento de frenar el avance de los vasallos de Voldemort y, por consiguiente, de lo que sería un cruel mandamiento bajo las órdenes del más sanguinario y cruel de los gobernantes. Aquellos valientes luchadores ya no estaban allí para contemplar un futuro que ayudaron o quisieron ayudar a construir, lejos de cualquier tiranía. Esa era, en efecto, la razón por la que dos de los que participaron en aquella batalla acudieran allí en su memoria trece años después. Nunca habían faltado a ningún aniversario, pues los fallecidos merecían aquel respeto. Harry y Ginny sobrevivieron para poder contarlo y para ayudar a crear una nueva etapa en la que intentaba reinar la igualdad. Ellos estuvieron a punto de entrar en la lista negra de víctimas, ya que lucharon como nunca lo habían hecho hasta entonces. Jamás podrían olvidar a aquellos compañeros, entre los que se encontraban las personas que más llegaron a querer. Remus Lupin, Tonks, Fred Weasley... Así como otros muchos compañeros entre los que se contaban decenas de alumnos y sus respectivos familiares. En el camino quedaron también valientes y brillantes hombres como Albus Dumbledore y Ojoloco Moody, y otros que resultaron ser piezas esenciales durante años y que llegaron a arriesgar sus vidas mostrando un inusual coraje. Este era, en efecto, el caso de Severus Snape, un hombre al que Harry Potter detestó hasta el final creyéndolo estar en un lugar opuesto al que él defendía. Le consolaba pensar que, pese a todo, había tenido oportunidad de saber quién era en realidad aquel hombre.

Los cinco fueron bordeando poco a poco el lago hasta que llegaron a un lugar con enorme carga emotiva. La tumba de mármol de Albus Dumbledore destacaba por su blancura bajo el sol de mayo. Los tres pequeños, que nunca habían pisado los terrenos de Hogwarts y que desconocían lo excepcional de aquella situación, miraron la estructura marmórea con curiosidad. Parecía desprender un aura benigna que invitaba a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Harry cogió uno de los ramos de flores blancas que Ginny había ido cogiendo de camino al lugar y lo depositó sobre la magnífica cripta. Se la quedó mirando durante varios minutos, durante los cuales no cesó de percibir el intenso azul de los ojos del anciano hombre, grabados para siempre en su retina. Finalmente se giró y sonrió a su esposa, quien le devolvió una tímida sonrisa y asintió. Muy cerca del lugar donde descansaba el antiguo director de Hogwarts había un sepulcro en el que había sido colocada una lápida, sostenida entre las patas de un magnífico dragón esculpido en mármol negro. En la lápida habían sido talladas las siguientes palabras:

Aquí yace

_SEVERUS SNAPE_

_1960-1998_

_Que en la memoria de todos permanezca tu valor_

Ginny dejó en el suelo a la niña y se acercó a la tumba con otro de los ramos de flores blancas. Se arrodilló frente a ella y lo depositó suavemente en la base mientras murmuraba algunas palabras. Harry se acercó a ella y le cogió los hombros, su vista fija en las palabras talladas. El mayor de los tres hijos, James, empezó a caminar hacía un mausoleo que se hallaba justamente detrás de las dos sepulturas. Harry, Ginny y los dos pequeños lo siguieron hasta que quedaron a la entrada del panteón. No había nadie enterrado allí, pero había sido levantado en memoria de las decenas de defensores del colegio que fallecieron con honor. En una de las paredes podían leerse alrededor de cincuenta nombres, todos ellos conocidos para Harry y Ginny. Ambos se cogieron de la mano y leyeron durante largo rato aquella interminable lista. Sus tres hijos se habían colocado enfrente, pero para ellos, el hecho de estar allí apenas tenía algún significado. En pocos años sabrían que el nombre de su padre era conocido por cada mago y bruja del mundo, así como que fue héroe, junto a Ginny y sus dos inseparables amigos Ron y Hermione, de la batalla a la que hacían memoria.

Ginny tendió un ramo de flores blancas a cada uno de sus hijos, que los colocaron lo mejor que pudieron y con gran esmero. De alguna manera sabían que aquel acto significaba mucho para sus padres, con lo que debieron intuir que era su deber esforzarse por ellos. Después, fue ella misma quien alzó su varita e hizo que una lluvia de pétalos blancos cayera dulcemente sobre el mausoleo. Pasaron varios minutos más hasta que decidieron despedirse del lugar.

La pequeña Lily Potter echó a correr tras su hermano James. Acababan de ver emerger a la superficie uno de los tentáculos del calamar gigante y habían corrido a la orilla del lago ansiosos por volver a verlo. El segundo hijo de los Potter, en cambio, había vuelto a fijarse en algo que llamó su atención nada más llegar al pequeño cementerio. Su mirada iba de la tumba blanca de Albus Dumbledore a la de mármol negro de Severus Snape. Harry y Ginny, que avanzaban hacía el castillo cogidos de la mano, se giraron y comprendieron inmediatamente la causa de su interés. Estuvieron mutuamente de acuerdo en que aquel era el momento idóneo para explicarle el origen de su nombre compuesto, tan especial como significativo. Ginny dijo a Harry que él era la persona adecuada para hacerlo, y le dejó a solas con su hijo mientras ella se reunía con Lily y James. Harry se acercó a él y se arrodilló para estar más cerca.

¿Verdad que me pusisteis mi nombre por estas dos personas, papá?- preguntó Albus con una voz dulce y cantarina, tan característica de niños de su edad.

Me alegro de que lo hayas descubierto tú solo, Albus. Estos dos hombres fueron los más valientes e inteligentes que jamás he conocido. Llevas el nombre del mago más grande que ha existido jamás, y también de una persona a la que yo acabé admirando por su coraje. Ojalá hubieras podido llegar a conocerlos, porque habrías aprendido mucho de ellos. Cuando seas más mayor entenderás por qué respeto tanto a estas dos personas.

¿Mamá también los conoció?

Todo el mundo conocía el nombre de Albus Dumbledore. Era el director de Hogwarts cuando mamá y yo íbamos a la escuela. Y a Severus Snape lo conocieron todos los que vinieron aquí. Era profesor. ¿Sabes que papá siempre lo odió mientras le dio clases?- Albus le miró algo desconcertado.- Siempre pensé que era malo... Pero todos nos equivocamos durante años.

Harry miró a su hijo y le acarició las mejillas. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante una carita tan inocente como aquella.

¿Quieres que vayamos a casa de Hagrid a tomar té con pasteles? Él también te contará muchas cosas sobre Hogwarts.

Pero, ¿y si no me gusta el pastel? Tú me dijiste que no le salían buenos...

¿Aún no te he contado lo que hacíamos Ron, Hermione y yo cuando el pastel no estaba rico?

Se encaminaron en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid mientras Harry hacía reír a Albus con distintas anécdotas. Alcanzaron a Ginny, Lily y James y ascendieron por la ladera mientras los dos adultos miraban con nostalgia el haya bajo el que se besaron por primera vez. Jamás olvidarían aquellas tardes de mayo, cerca del final de curso, cuando paseaban junto a la orilla agarrados de la mano y reían hasta más no poder. Ambos sonrieron al pensar en lo afortunados que eran al haber continuado con un amor que se vio interrumpido en momentos muy difíciles, en los que Harry había decidido mantener a Ginny protegida. Trece años después, sabía que jamás podría dar un paso más allá sin ella, la mujer que le había regalado los mejores momentos de su vida.


End file.
